Mavis's Math Class!
by sereneskydragonslayer
Summary: 400 years ago, the great dragon war ending due to the defeat of zeref. Zeref was defeated by Mavis. How did she do it? Math. Step into the history of the power of math magic!


Lesson Number 1

Mavis walked towards Fairy Tail humming to herself she was going to teach Fairy Tail math and today they were learning about perfect squares. You see, after a very stupid incident, Makarov managed to convince mavis to teach fairy tail some math so they would be smart.

Mavis came to her shock to see Natsu and Gajeel and Laxus there waiting for her to come and teach them. Mavis wanted to cry so she told Natsu, Gajeel and Laxus to go the private room so she could teach them privately.

"Can Natsu, Gajeel and Laxus please go to the private office and I will teach you then" said Mavis sending them off.

Natsu, Gajeel and laxus were part of this group called dumb. Mavis hated teaching them. So, Mavis headed towards the girls who were way smarter.

Then she quickly taught the girls about the perfect squares and that it is really helpful in the future when you are buying something. She also told them that the next time that they meet they should be memorized. Then Mavis slowly walked to the private office. Then she opened the door and saw that Erza and Jellal and Meredy and Ultear were there waiting for Mavis. Mavis pulled a determined look on her face

"Alright! Everyone! We are going to learn how to add today!" Said Mavis. Jellal, Ultear, Laxus and Meredy groaned because they knew how to add and subtract. "Jellal! What is 1+0=?" asked Mavis

"Well, duh! It's 10! I knew how to do this since I was 7 years old!" Ultear, Meredy, and Erza whacked him on the head. Ultear and Meredy yelled at Jellal saying that he was wrong and that the answer was 1 not 10 and that he should know by now! He was already 21 years old! Erza was a different matter she was saying that it was 0! Not 10. Mavis literally gave up on the spot. Her savior was Mira who had come in to handout work sheets for them and that they should practice. Mira was very sneaky; she decided to match people up! She said:

"Jellal, work with Erza, umm, Ah! Lucy and Levy come here!" motioning Levy and Lucy to come over. Mira smiled "Levy, you can work with Gajeel and Natsu you can work with Lucy and Laxus, I hope you are fine working yourself." Laxus grunted and started to work and the same with the others.

With Jellal and Erza…

Q.1

What is 1+0=?

Jellal and Erza were fighting on who was right and Jellal kept on saying it was 1 and Erza kept on saying it was 0. Mira came over to see what was going on and she told Erza that Jellal was right on this one.

Zeref was bored. Insanely bored. He wanted to go crazy and start doing some murder but Mavis would probably kill him. He decided to see how strong natsu was so he went to fairy tail.

At that moment Zeref walked in to see what was going on and everyone pounced on him asking what 1+0 was and Zeref was confused on why they were asking him! They should all know by now! They were like 16,18, and 20!

"Of course I know! It is 1!" said Zeref with hesitation wondering if this was a trap. Natsu and Gajeel were growling because Zeref knew. Zeref was surprised by fairy tail's reaction. He thought that they would try to kill him by then. Then Mira asked:

"Zeref-san, why how do you know all of this?"

"Oh because Mavis taught me. Oh did you know that she ended the great dragon war?" Everyone gasped

"Yes, she did do you want to know how she did?" asked Zeref. Everyone nodded. Zeref sighed. "There is no way I would tell you."

"I'll tell!" said Mavis happily much to zeref's protest.

_Flashback…._

_Zeref was standing walking with blood spattered all over his face, and when he was walking a mage attacked him and with a wave of his hand, the mage was down. Zeref laughed at the dead body. Then he felt a tug on his leg and he turned around to see a 7 year old girl in a pink dress holding a grade 10 math textbook in her arm. Shesaid:_

"_Hey, mister!" _

_Zeref was shocked that Mavis talked to him! He was the legendary black mage who had started the great dragon war! Yet, this girl wasn't even afraid of him!_

"_Yes, what do you want?" asked Zeref curious on what Mavis wanted._

"_Do you know what 1+0=?" asked Mavis with big round eyes_

"_A-erm-a , Yes!" stammered Zeref. "Yes! It is 10! Wait no! It is 0! Wait! Yes it is 10! It is 10 right?" asked Zeref_

"_You are so stupid mister! I can't believe you don't know that! It is 1!" said Mavis happily. And from that say on the Great Dragon War ended due to the depression that Zeref had. _

_Then many years later Zeref and Mavis met again on Tenrou Island and one morning Mavis left a math workbook on the ground and he had asked Mavis to teach him math. There, zeref learned his math and was now very smart. After all, he had been learning math for 400 years._

_Flashback end..._

"And that was how he learnt math." Said mavis.

"Don't tell them that!" muttered zeref.

"A-A-Anyways! Zeref is going to be my assistant teacher! Anyone have any problems on the math sheet? You can ask Zeref or me! So any questions?"asked Mavis

"Yes!" cried everyone in the classroom.

"Umm, what is it Erza?" asked Mavis

"What is the answer to question 1?" asked Erza and Jellal was glaring at her because he told her the answer and she still didn't understand.

"Well, the first question is 1+0 right? So what you do it that zero is nothing! 1 will just pass through the zero! So the answer is 1!" explained Mavis. Everyone nodded because they understood how to do these questions.

"Here" said Mavis handing out new math sheets and taking the old ones. "Try doing these instead, if you pass the first level being able to add any number with 0!"

Wendy and the girls in the back were holding back their laughter because they couldn't believe that the strongest mages in Fairy Tail couldn't add numbers.

Mavis then called out to the girls and handed out their homework and schedules because she must teach the idiots the basics before they could join them so they had to work around the idiot's math class. Then Mavis told Zeref to take over for the next hour while she took a break and teach the girls.

With Zeref….

"Ok! Now we are going to learn how to add any number with 1!" said Zeref and then he glared at the idiots "And if any of you make any stupid mistakes… I will kill you without hesitation." Said Zeref glaring at them. Fairy Tail gulped because they knew that Zeref could just end their life with a wave of a hand.

"Zeref!" cried Mavis across the hall. Zeref gulped. Fairy tail had a confused look on their face because Zeref was the legendary black mage and he was scared of Fairy Tail's first master?

"Anyways, if you use your fingers, hold up one finger on each hand and count how many fingers are there?" asked Zeref

"2!" answered everyone. Zeref wiped the sweat off of his forehead because he was very worried that Fairy Tail didn't know how to count their fingers.

"Ok! So now if you do 2+1! You just hold up 2 fingers on 1 hand and 1 on the other hand and when you run out of fingers you can just add 1! So basically what you do is that you just one more to the bigger number!" Explained Zeref giving out work sheets.

Then he quickly called Mavis and she waited until they were all done and told Fairy Tail that they will continue on tomorrow. Mavis said good bye to everyone and left planning on what to teach tomorrow at Fairy Tail with Zeref by her side walking back to Tenrou Island. Then Mavis turned around and waved to Fairy Tail saying:

"See you tomorrow!"

You could just see the relief on mavis and zeref's face as they left the guild fairy tail.

**Yeah, another story, and yet we're not even finished the cookbook...haha, sorry but we have lots of ideas. Mavis's math class doesn't really update frequently. We are currently trying to finish private school academy (hilu) so we can update the cookbook and the nalu version. please review!**


End file.
